


The Magic Scarf

by MasterLeaks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterLeaks/pseuds/MasterLeaks
Summary: When Harry and Draco are tied together by a strange scarf creature, Harry suggests going to Hermione for help. They then discover that in order to be freed from the scarf, they must share a meaningful kiss.





	The Magic Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: For every time Draco says, "Potter," the Slytherins take a drink of whatever they have closest to them. Snape partakes in this.
> 
> Also, this is my first story posted on this site, so if I fuck something up please inform me. Thank you :)

Drarry Part 1

"Out of the way, Potter," a harsh voice spat as a shoulder rammed into Harry's own. A small grunt and a "piss off" was all Harry bothered with before walking on and glancing at the group of Slytherin kids who were taking small sips of fizzy water. He cringed slightly and wondered how they had even managed to acquire it before walking a bit faster out of the halls of Hogwarts.

The pale snow fell slowly outside, and Harry pulled his thick cloak around him in an attempt to block out at least a small bit of the chill that threatened to turn his cheeks red. He slowed to a stop under a tree that was just big enough to keep the small, white flakes from falling onto his head. He set his books down beside the tree, not minding if their covers got a bit damp, and smiled at the peacefulness of the snowfall.

Watching the school slowly empty of its students, Harry let his thoughts wonder to his classes. He thought about the tests that were soon to come and the studying he would have to do. Ron would very likely be getting help from Hermione and would probably beg her to help him with his last few essays due before the week of testing.

Before Harry could begin to ponder further, a bright article of fabric fell atop his head, covering his eyes and blinding him momentarily. He stumbled backward slightly and tried to tear the strange cloth piece from his face. Succeeding after a decent thirty second struggle, Harry held a neon pink scarf in his hands. It looked like any scarf you would see a young girl wearing while walking about the streets during another frosty season.

Confused and a little concerned, Harry put the scarf on the ground and picked up his now damp books from the ice-cold ground that was blanketed in a thin layer of powdery snow. He gave another look at the unnecesarily bright, fabricated monstrocity. This scarf gave him a strange feeling. He didn't like the feeling, but at the same time he didn't hate it. It was very strange. Deciding to leave it, Harry slowly began to walk once more, on his way to his shared room with Ron. As he turned his back and walked on, he did not notice the pink scarf slithering back up the tree where it had come from. It made a quiet slurping noise as it perched itself on a branch to wait for its next victim.  
____________________

A couple of days later, Draco Malfoy sat in a tree looking across the campus of Hogwarts, his eyes focused on the small patches of grass that were slowly becoming visible from under the snow. The patches of grass were pretty much nothing more than a few dead blades, but they seemed worth watching from afar to Draco's mind. He moved his gaze to the thin layer of snow still covering some of the branches in the tree until he noticed something that stood out; something bright. Something... pink?

"The bloody hell?" he murmured to himself as the bright thing started to move, almost slithering right up to him. He looked down at this neon pink creature- no, this scarf, and slowly reached out for it. The scarf did not move, so Draco picked it up and held it in his hands, feeling it for any sign of actual life. There was nothing. No heartbeat, no breathing. However, it did sound as though this strange article of clothing was making some kind of noise; a slurping noise. Fascinated and a little wierded out, he put the scarf back on a branch and jumped down from his resting spot. Someone else could deal with the neon pink scarf creature that slurped. Draco was not even going to bother.  
____________

The holiday break arrived quickly. A fresh coating of snow was already falling onto the campus grounds and covering any last visible blades of grass. Harry Potter stood under the same tree he had used as shelter from the snow just days before. He ran a hand through his hair in a quick motion, brushing away any lingering snowflakes that might have been caught in it. He removed his glasses and wiped away the moisture caused by the watery flakes. Only when he heard a quiet chuckle did he realise he wasn't alone.

"Not going home for the holidays, Potter?" a familiar voice spoke. Harry turned around and looked up. Sure enough, there sat Draco on a a thick branch while leaning back against another. "I don't believe it's any of your buisness, Malfoy," Harry said back with an equal force to his words. Draco let out a small, 'hmph' before jumping down and invading the shorter wizard's space. "What, nobody to go home to?" the blonde mocked. Harry's hands clenched into fists before he forced them to relax, keeping them down by his sides. "I could assume the same of you, Malfoy. Does your father find you so annoying that he forbids your being home for the holidays?" Harry spat back in frustration.

"Why you-" Draco started, but was cut off by something tightening around him in an almost suffocating manner. He grunted as his chest slammed into Harry's, and the breath was knocked out of them both. "What the bloody hell?" was all Draco could manage through the harsh ache in his ribs. He heard a small noise of pain from the brunnette wizard as well before he looked down and realized what had caused their collision. The neon pink scarf that Draco had witnessed in the tree days ago was constricting them. They were completely stuck.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard was that?" Harry groaned, attempting to push away from the blonde before realizing they were incapable of seperating due to the neon pink scarf. They looked at the scarf, then up at each other. A hard struggle ensued, but success was not achieved. They continued pushing away and trying to remove the scarf, but it wouldn't budge. They were stuck. Harry looked up, meeting Draco's eyes for a second. "Hermione. She'll know what to do," the brunette suggested. Draco rolled his eyes, but agreed nonetheless.  
______________

"My word, what happened to you two?" Hermione asked through giggles. She tried to contain her laughter when the two glared at her, but the way they struggled to walk in sync was way funnier than the browless redhead sitting next to her. Harry looked over at Ron, giving a questioning look. "Neville was practicing some spell. He was trying to control the small flame he had created, but he burned my brows right off!" Ron explained. Draco gave a small snort at this, muttering something like, 'stupid weasel' before giving Harry a glance and gesturing toward Hermione.

Harry nodded and looked at his friend with questioning eyes. "Hermione," he started as the girl nodded and pulled out a spell book, "do you have any idea at all what this thing is?" he asked, looking down at the scarf. She flipped through her book with furrowed brows. Finally, she stopped on a page and smiled, pointing at something triumphantly. "Here! It's an old creature called the Scarf of Hateful Kisses. It tracks down two individuals that hold a hatred for each other and waits until they are close enough to bound together. Only when the two individuals share a meaningful kiss will the scarf let them go," she explained.

When she looked up at the two, their faces had gone pale. Ron's laughter burst throughout the room as Hermione did her best to glare at him without giggling herself. "I'm sure it sounds worse than it really is," Hermione said, attemting to comfort her friend.  
"Are you mad!?" Draco spat. Harry cringed, looking at the blonde who glared at Hermione. She gave him a glare of her own and replied, "You're lucky you're stuck to one of my best friends. If it were anyone else, I would disregard them and give you the arse-kicking you deserve."

Ron's look of amazement combined with Malfoy's classic, 'how dare you' expression were priceless. Harry's lips twitched up ever so slightly. Hermione walked up to the pair of restrained wizards and cleared her throat. "Right. Well, I suppose there's no way around this. Um... Just get it over with, then," she said with assertiveness. Draco cringed and looked back at Harry who gave a small nod that was almost apoligetic. They leaned in a little closer, then closer, then Draco pulled away. Hermione groaned in sync with Harry's frustrated sigh.

"Alright, fine. I'll count you down, but don't back away because if things continue like this, we'll be here all day. Ready?" Hermione asked, getting impatiant. The two boys nodded and looked each other in the eyes once more. Ron stifled another laugh and earned himself another glare from the female wizard. She took a deep breath and began counting down. 

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

Hermione cringed and Ron threw a hand over his mouth to keep himself from dying of laughter as Draco and Harry barely touched their lips to one another's, pulling away immidiately after the action was completed. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes, not remembering when he'd closed them in the first place. He looked at Draco, he looked at Hermione, and then looked down to see the scarf still keeping him and Malfoy tied together.  
"Damnit!" the blonde cursed in frustration. Hermione frowned, and Ron snorted a little through the hand over his mouth.

"I don't understand..." Hermione muttered. She looked at Harry with sincere eyes and glanced at Ron. After thinking for a few seconds, she came to a conclusion. "Ron and I will go to the library really quick to see if we can find a spell to get rid of this thing," she promised, gesturing for Ron to go along with her. He happily stood and went to her side. He may not have had eyebrows at the moment, but he had just witnessed Harry Potter smooch Draco Malfoy. He could go without eyebrows for now.

"Until we get back, you two should sit down and try to think of other ways to get rid of the scarf," Hermione suggested. Harry nodded as she gave him a, 'good luck' before rushing off with Ron to the library in search of answers. Harry gave another sigh as Draco mumbled angrily under his breath as the two struggled over to the small sofa Ron had been sitting on previously and sat. As much as Harry hated being stuck to his enemy, he had to admit that with how close they were, the heat between them was a nice shield for the icy weather's constant chill.

"Well," Draco started, "any ideas, Potter?" Harry thought for a moment, trying to remember a spell that may work. He ended up thinking of a few, but none of them worked on the scarf creature. The two even tried casting the spells at the same time, but that failed too. Harry groaned as Draco swore under his breath. "Wait until my father hears about this," the blonde muttered. Harry rolled his eyes. Draco looked over as though he was going to say something, but just turned back and stayed quiet.  
"Well... Do you have any ideas?" the brunnette asked, looking over at Malfoy who seemed to be thinking hard on the subject. He sighed and shook his head causing Harry's shoulders to drop slightly.

"Wait," Draco muttered, his eyes lighting up with an idea. Harry turned to face him, listening intently. "That book said that until the two individuals share a meaningful kiss will the scarf let them go, correct?" he asked. The brunette nodded slowly. "Then, wouldn't that mean we have to kiss and, I don't know, mean it?" Potter thought for a moment before smiling. "Yes, that's brilliant, Draco!" he exclaimed, turning to face the blonde with a small smile gracing his lips.

The two looked into each other's eyes, Draco's blue ones occasionally wandering to Harry's lips. They took slow breaths that began to speed up the closer they got to one another. Eventually, their lips locked and their tongues clashed, their eyes closing without either of them realising it. A small smile graced Harry's lips when they pulled away, and Draco let out a breathy chuckle at the situation.  
________

Hermione and Ron burst through the door, books in their hands and struggling for breath. The run from the library was somewhat tiring, but worth it for their friend.  
"Harry! I have the-" Hermione stopped mid-sentence to see that the room was empty. Ron gave her a confused look as she glanced back at him, then at the spot where Harry and Draco had been sitting when they left. She walked a few steps before stepping on something; there, on the floor, was the neon pink scarf that had held the boys captive just moments ago.


End file.
